1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a printing apparatus.
2. Related Art
An ink jet type printer, which is an example of a printing apparatus, is provided with a transport portion that transports a medium, and a recording head, which includes a nozzle formation surface that discharges an ink, and prints a desired image on the medium by alternately repeating an operation that discharges the ink from the nozzle formation surface while moving the recording head in a direction that intersects a transport direction, and an operation that transports the medium in the transport direction. In addition, in a section that prints an image, since the nozzle formation surface is disposed in proximity to the medium in order to cause discharged ink to land accurately in a predetermined position, it is likely that the nozzle formation surface will be stained by foreign matter adhered to the medium.
A printing apparatus is used in an environment in which foreign matter such as dust, fluff, or the like, is present. Therefore, it is likely that the foreign matter due to environmental factors will become adhered to the medium and be taken inside the printing apparatus. If foreign matter is taken into a section that prints an image, there is a concern that the nozzle formation surface will be stained by the foreign matter, that the ink discharge performance of the recording head will change, and therefore, that there will be a decrease in the printing quality of an image.
For example, the printer (printing apparatus) disclosed in JP-A-10-265075 includes a dust removal member for removing dust, and suppresses the adverse effects of foreign matter by removing dust (foreign matter) adhered to a roller by using the dust removal member. To explain in more detail, the dust removal member is a brush, and removes foreign matter by scraping away foreign matter adhered to the roller by using the brush.
However, in the printing apparatus disclosed in JP-A-10-265075, there is a concern that foreign matter scraped away by the brush will be scattered at the periphery, become adhered to the medium, or the like, and cause staining of the nozzle formation surface. Furthermore, since a configuration that removes the foreign matter adhered to the medium due to environmental factors is not included, there is a concern that foreign matter adhered to the medium due to environmental factors will stain the nozzle formation surface, that the ink discharge performance of the recording head will change, and therefore, that there will be a decrease in the printing quality of an image.